Marik Cruger
by Shylfhiel
Summary: Parodia de Freddy Cruger


Shylfhiel: hola de nuevo aquí estamos otra vez  
  
Zareta: si y aquí estoy yo la reyna de las parodias, esperamos que les guste el fic  
  
Shylfhiel: oye esperamos me suena a manada, tu ni siquiera me ayudas a escribir  
  
Zareta: si, pero yo soy la que le da sabor a todos tus fics  
  
Shylfhiel: tu? Si como no, pasando de tema hoy tendremos invitados  
  
Zareta: quienes?  
  
Shylfhiel: pues a todo el elenco de Yu-Gi-Oh, a si que chicos pasen por favor  
  
Salen todos los personajes  
  
Marik: no puedo creer que haya aceptado estar en este fic  
  
Shylfhiel: Yami!!!!! Siéntete como en tu casa, te gustaria algo de tomar?  
  
Joey: yo quiero una malteada  
  
Shylfhiel: callate Joey  
  
Yami: si una limonada  
  
Zareta: mejor yo te la hago  
  
Shylfhiel: no yo se la hare y punto  
  
Tea: ya dejen de pelear y vamos al fic  
  
Shylfhiel: Tea tu no me das ordenes pero mientras me ligo a Yami... producion al fic _____________________________disfruten el fic________________________________  
  
Pesadilla en la calle del infierno  
  
Yugi: Tea yo te he querido decir algo desde mucho tiempo yo te amo  
  
Tea: Yugi yo tambien te amo  
  
De repente Tea desaparece y aparece Marik  
  
Marik: vas a morir pronto  
  
Yugi: nooo mago obscuro ayudame  
  
Mago obscuro: oye todo el tiempo te estoy ayudando y no voy a entrar en tus sueños solo para salvarte de ese guey tambien tengo privacidad, ejem como te decia maga obscura soy soltero, tengo un auto ultimo modelo y...  
  
Marik lo rasguña con su garra del milenio y Yugi despierta  
  
Yugi: mamita... haaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero a mi mami  
  
Al dia siguente en la escuela  
  
Yugi: no van a creer lo que soñe  
  
Joey: con Mai Valentine sin ropa y bailando el tuvo? eso ya lo he soñado  
  
Yugi: no nunca he soñado con eso, he soñado con Tea sin ro...... este soñe con un tipo que me rasguño con un guante con navajas en mi brazo  
  
Seto: yo tambien lo soñe pero a mi me razguño en la espalda  
  
Mai: y a mi en mis piernas  
  
Joey: enseñanos Mai no seas envidiosa  
  
Mai le da una patada que el pobre Joey va aparar en Afganistán  
  
Suena la campana de la escuela y en la clase del profe Pegasus en donde las cosas se van a poner feas  
  
Pegasus: ahora les enseñare como ligar a su mejor amiga y no embarazarla y les aplicare un examen del tema anterior de la masturbación  
  
Le dan el examen a Joey y el se duerme  
  
Shylfhiel: los sueños iran con color azul  
  
Joey: Mai estas bien bue...  
  
Mai se va y aparece Marik  
  
Marik: pronto moriras es tarde para tener un sueño erótico no crees?  
  
Joey: auxilio........ chucku me atrapo  
  
Marik: no soy chucku soy Marik Cruger  
  
Joey: nooo es peor es Marin Popinsn  
  
Marik: no soy Marin Popisn ni tampoco canto si la peor medicina con azucar gustara lo amargo quitara y rica las sabra  
  
Joey: morire siendo virgen noooooo  
  
Marik: a si es y ahora es hora de morir  
  
Marik le saca el corazon con su garra del milenio y lo mata  
  
Yami: que le paso?  
  
Pegasus: nada el idiota se murio  
  
Yami: ha bueno  
  
Al salir de clases  
  
Yugi: ustedes tambien an soñado con el  
  
Yami: ha que te refieres  
  
Yugi: al tipo con el guante de navajas  
  
Tea: y vieron como quedo la libreta de Joey? Dice el nombre de Marik Cruger  
  
Yugi: le preguntare a mi abuelito el seguro sabe algo  
  
En casa de Yugi  
  
Yugi: abuelito quien es Marik Cruger  
  
Salomón: que no es Marin Popisn la que cantaba si la peor medicina con azucar gustara  
  
Yugi: abuelo... es Marik Cruger, y Joey murio hoy en la escuela  
  
Salomón: Yugi te confesare algo, Yugi eres mago /empieza la musiquita de Harry Poter: turu turu tutun tutu tutu rururu runtutu/  
  
Shylfhiel: Zareta!!!!!! PRODUCION!!!!!!! PRODUCION!!!!!  
  
Salomón: tengo que confesarte algo el dia 15 del mes15 en el año 15 nos dimos cuenta que el narcotraficante Marik Cruger estaba vendiendo droga en la escuela y los padres de familia lo quemamos y el advirtió que se vengaria y que se apareceria en las pesadillas de nuestros hijos  
  
Yugi se habia mojado los pantalones del miedo y decidio informarles a sus amigos  
  
Por la noche en casa de Yami Marik  
  
Yami Marik: si al fin estoy a punto de derrotar al faraón, solo tengo que sacar una carta...  
  
Y en la carta que saca aparece la imagen de Marik Cruger  
  
Yami Marik: ay mamacita y ahora que hago  
  
Marik: morir......  
  
Marik le saca el intestino, el estomago y parte de los pulmones  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi....  
  
Yugi se encuentra en el parque y ve a una niñas brincando la cuerda /ouch me equivoque/ vio a unas niñas bailando el tuvo a Yugi le extraña la letra de la canción que cantaban que era:  
  
Uno, dos, Tres, cuatro, Cinco, seis, Siete, ocho, Nueve, diez,  
  
Yugi: por que cantan a si niñas?  
  
Bakura: no somos niñas, las desgraciadas de Shylfhiel y Zareta nos obligaron a participar en este fic  
  
Shylfhiel/Zareta: Bakura deja de decir tonterías y actua  
  
Bakura: ya no digo nada jefas  
  
Shylfhiel: producion siga adelante  
  
Duke: cantamos a si por que nos obligan  
  
Yugi: quien?  
  
Bakura: Marik Cruger  
  
Aparece Marik Cruger  
  
Yugi: noooooo  
  
Marik: tal vez te has escapado antes pero ahora te matare  
  
Yugi sale corriendo en camara lenta y Marik Cruger le arroja su garra del milenio y rasguña a Yugi en el estomago y lo atrapa Marik Cruger  
  
Marik Cruger: moriras mas rapido de lo que te imaginas  
  
Yugi le agarra el sombrero y despierta por su despertador  
  
Pero se da cuenta que en su mano tiene el sombrero de Marik Cruger  
  
En la escuela  
  
Mai: se enteraron de lo que le paso a Yami Marik Yami: no que paso?  
  
Mai: desperto muerto, dicen que lo atrapo Marik Cruger  
  
Yugi: por cierto anoche soñe con el y pude sacar su sombrero de mi pesadilla  
  
Tea: yo e tomado mucho café para no dormir  
  
Tristan: yo tambien  
  
Yugi: por que no todos hacemos lo mismo  
  
Sereniti: si Yugi tiene razon, desde ahora no dormiremos  
  
Al otro dia  
  
Tristan: chicos ya no puedo que darme despierto con todo ese café  
  
Yami: si tiene razon  
  
Yugi: tengo una idea alguien tiene que ir a retar a Marik Cruger a una pelea final  
  
Sereniti: pero quien  
  
Mai: tiene que ser valiente  
  
Yami: tiene que ser rapido  
  
Seto: tiene que ser estupido  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Yugi  
  
Yugi: por que me miran a si?  
  
Por la noche  
  
Tea: si Yugi se encuentra en problemas lo despertaremos  
  
Seto: o sea que nadie puede dormir hasta que el despierte  
  
Tea: si  
  
Yami: es demasiado  
  
Tea: bueno dormiremos por turnos  
  
Tristan: y si a todos nos gana el sueño  
  
Tea: entonces en nuestro sueño amarramos a Yugi y se lo damos a Marik Cruger a cambio de que no nos mate ese sera nuestro plan secreto  
  
Mai: Yugi, duerme y todo estara bien no importa si Marik Cruger te atrapa y te destripe, te corte la cabeza o algo a si nosotros estaremos muy bien sin ti  
  
Después de las palabras de animo que le dio Mai, Yugi se durmió  
  
Yugi: no te escondas Marik Cruger se que estas aquí  
  
Marik: no, me estoy bañando pero en un segundo voy  
  
Yugi: esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho  
  
Sereniti: hola Yugi  
  
Yugi: hola, que estas haciendo aquí se supone que deberías estar vigilándome  
  
Sereniti: si pero acordamos, que te vigilaríamos por turnos ahora Yami debe estarte vigilando  
  
Yami: hola chicos  
  
Sereniti: que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Yami: le tocaba a Mai vigilar a Yugi  
  
Mai: hola de que me perdi  
  
Yami: que haces aquí Mai?  
  
Mai: Tristan debia vigilar a Yugi  
  
Tristan: que paso? Mai: quien esta vigilando a Yugi  
  
Tristan: Kaiba  
  
Seto: que demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí?  
  
Tristan: que haces tu aquí?  
  
Seto: a Tea le tocaba  
  
Tea: holas  
  
Yugi: si tu estas aquí, quien me esta vigilando?  
  
Tea: yo creí que le tocaba a Sereniti  
  
Mai: y ahora que vamos a hacer  
  
Marik: ya llego la reina del pop Britney Spears....... digo ya llego su pesadilla final  
  
Sereniti: hay que poner en practica el plan secreto  
  
Yugi: que plan secreto?  
  
Yami : ya lo veras  
  
Todos amarran a Yugi con cinta adhesiva  
  
Yugi: esto no es justo llamare a mi abogado  
  
Yami: este es el trato Marik Cruger si nos dejas ir te entregaremos a Yugi  
  
Marik: esta bien pero tambien quiero un table danze con Cristina Aguilera  
  
Seto: esta bien yo te la mando  
  
Marik: entonces lárguense y dejen a Yugi ahí  
  
Poco a poco todos van despertando menos Yugi  
  
Tea: si al fin despertamos  
  
Sereniti: pero que va a pasar con Yugi?  
  
Seto: que importa, vamos a tomarnos una copa y después le mando a Marik Cruger a Cristina Aguilera  
  
Tristan: creo que vamos a estar mejor sin Yugi  
  
Yami: o si  
  
Mai: bueno Kaiba tu invitas el trago  
  
Seto: si yo invito  
  
Yami: pues vamonos  
  
Tea: pero que le hacemos al cuerpo de Yugi  
  
Mai: lo tiramos al caño y ya  
  
Tea: bueno  
  
______________________________y esta historia se ha acabado____________________  
  
Yugi: y exactamente que paso conmigo?  
  
Shylfhiel: te comieron los gusanos  
  
Yugi: no es justo, siempre me toca a mi sufrir  
  
Zareta: de veras, dinos cuantas veces te hemos hecho sufrir  
  
Yugi: 2 veces, en yugicienta y aqui  
  
Shylfhiel: pues hemos hecho 3 historias y solo en 2 as sufrido, a si que no te quejes  
  
Mai: y quien va a sufrir en el proximo fic?  
  
Shylfhiel: ya lo veran, les tenemos cosas preparadas  
  
Yugi: hay no  
  
Joey: como cuales?  
  
Zareta: como la parodia de Titanic que esta pendiente y la de Chucky el muñeco diabólico  
  
Shylfhiel: y recuerden que si quieren que les hagamos un fic solo escribanos un review en el cual nos digan que cuento, película o lo que sea que quieran que escribamos  
  
Zareta: prometemos escribirnos lo que digan  
  
Yami: y quien ya a hacer el protagonista de Titanic  
  
Shylfhiel: ya lo veras querido Yami  
  
Seto: seguro va hacer patético  
  
Zareta: si lo creo  
  
Shylfhiel: ya dejen de hacerle mala fama a los fics, ven Yami tu si cres que sean buenos los fics verdad?  
  
Yami: si creo que sean buenos  
  
Shylfhiel: gracias Yami, por eso eres mio  
  
Lo toma del brazo  
  
Zareta: no eso si que no, eres mio  
  
Lo toma del otro brazo y lo jala  
  
Shylfhiel: no eres mio  
  
Lo jala mas  
  
Zareta: no mio  
  
Lo jala  
  
Shylfhiel: sueltalo  
  
Zareta: como quieras  
  
Zareta lo suelta y Shylfhiel lo jala y Yami cae sobre Shylfhiel ella lo abraza  
  
Shylfhiel: si la victoria es mia  
  
Zareta se queda con los brazos cruzados y ve a Seto  
  
Zareta: hay Seto esto es una porqueria, no crees?  
  
Seto: si  
  
Shylfhiel: nos vemos en el proximo fic  
  
Shylfhiel/Zareta: review por fas 


End file.
